


Come What May

by curiouscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Moulin Rouge AU, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscastiel/pseuds/curiouscastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a penniless writer by the name of Dean Winchester travels to Paris in the search of a muse for his greatest obsession, love, he stumbles across the Moulin Rouge - the center of sin and anyone's fantasy. There he meets the establishment's finest dancer and courtsean Castiel and blinded by his beauty accidentally falls in love with him despite Castiel being promised to another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

_There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy_

_They say he wandered very far  
Very far, over land and sea_

_A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he_

 

Laughter seemed to echo throughout the city of Paris and the lights had never been brighter as the streets were teeming with people from all over the world. The largest attraction that always promised pleasure, the center of sin itself, the Moulin Rouge; lay dormant with it's lights shut down. The neon lights that had once shined so bright and attracted the thousands of customers nightly only reflected the street lights that beamed from surrounding establishments. 

The people in the streets seemed to avoid the large building, walking around it but paying no attention to it’s morbid state, almost as if it were invisible. A small sullen room sat directly across from the building, it’s window’s angled perfectly to peer down at the once lively sight, now broken by the hands of time. The blinds were pulled tight and the only light in the room came from a small lamp that hovered above a corner table, casting a sickening orange glow that illuminated the empty brown bottles that scattered the floor. 

In the center of the nauseating scene sat a man hunched over a typewriter amongst a stack of unfinished writings. His shaking fingers trembled over the keys of a typewriter, begging to press forward. The man at the keys slowly pushed down each finger painfully on the chosen letters. His teeth clenched tightly, straining his jaw beneath unkempt stubble before letting his voice escape, weak and crippled as he read aloud his writing:

“This story is about… Love... The man I loved... Is... dead."

 

_And then one day, a magic day_  
He passed my way, and while we spoke  
Of many things, fools and kings  
This he said to me 

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return"_


End file.
